goblin_survivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
Quest 1 - Equipment Find your equipment I guess that we're gonna stay in this cave for a while. We'll need our devices and other stuff. But all our baggage was exploded by those two stupid Goblins and fell into a river. But maybe there's somethin we can save? Find the Murloc kill it and get the “Expedition tools” maybe he gives some meat too? Quest 2 - Mexa-texa-wtyka? Scan the cave Thank Gob some of our items were saved by this stupid murloc! Ok, now we need to scan the cave for anythin valuable or interesting. We have a special detector in that case, but it needs to be built first, and then it also needs some time to scan the cave. Any player can type “-set” to build the detector, but we'll have to protect it. Scan the cave with “-set” and protect the “Magi-Tecno Thing” Quest 3 -''' '''Survivor To complete this quest you need to find a half-dead dwarf. He lies behind the mushrooms (lower left corner of the map). It is enough to break the mushrooms (with a Pyromaniac attack, demolition fire or engineer rockets) and click on the Dwarf. Quest 4 - Wounded Dwarf. Previously found dwarfs knows something and asks to put him on his feet (cure). It can be treated in different ways: * Medic heals a dwarf with all skills. * We make for him treatment potions. Or you can collect the essence of 5 shards of souls and use them on a gnome. * We give him a thing that has the property of giving HP regen (Seth arachnid, smelly meat, and so on). To complete the quest you need to cure him for 20k health. Quest 5 - Hidden treasures The dwarf has already risen to his feet and has deciphered one scroll of the ancient dwarves: in this cave there is the Great Forge, which is guarded by the Guardian. Of course, you will be very interested and go beat the guards. After killing the Guardian you are given access to the VC, where you can cross parts of the bosses. Quest 6 - Ancient protection The dwarf deciphered another scroll and tells him to bring him 3 tablets. They are scattered throughout the map, well, you should look for yourself. Better that this task would be done by the owner of the porter. After you find it, take all 3 tablets in your inventory and click on the gnome (stand near the gnome). Quest is completed. Quest 7 - Curse of obelisks Just like in the second quest, we need to write "-set" and protect the piece for 10 minutes already! 10 minutes give absolutely always. During this quest, you will receive 2 curses: the curse of mana (units on the map lose MP) and the curse of protection (units on the map lose some protection). After this quest, you can charge the plates (1 any gem + plate in the forge) and use them in obelisks. Quest 8 -''' '''Glushilka It is necessary to break the wilderness Pops Alchemist, which is located near the fountain (just to the left of the center of the right edge of the map). Quest 9 -''' '''Contract Pops Alchemist asks us to find him 40 mushrooms, no matter how. Donating mushrooms to him is the same as the dwarf tablets. Quest 10 -''' '''Abnormal Mushrooms Find an anomalous mushroom for Pops Alchemist, which grows in one of the thickets of mushrooms (there are 6) Quest 11 -''' '''Heating installation Pops the Alchemist asks you to make him a big boiler. He gives a detailed list with recipes for each of its details: 1) MT II engine: 2 iron engines and 20 thorium ingots. 2) Heating unit: philosopher's stone, turbid water and topaz ring. 3) Magnifying loupe: 20 iron ingots, iron optics, silver optics, thorium optics, arcanite optics. 4) The case of the class "Buro": 20 iron ingots and mushroom moonshine. 5) Mechanical walkers: 10 thorium ingots and glands + 2 pairs of goblin boots. (Total: 65 bars of iron, 16 bars of silver, 35 bars of thorium, 7 bars of arcanite, 7 magnifying glasses, 11 mushrooms, 11 refreshing water, 1 goblin bowler hat, 1 topaz, 1 muddy water and 2 goblin boots.) Quest 12 -''' '''Two-faced muzzle Pops Alchemist has heated you up. It appears as a big thing to break. He appears in the same place where he stood all the time. Quest 13 - Bombs Pops Alchemist left you a farewell gift: 6 barrels of dynamite. They need to be destroyed. Barrels are close to a large number of gunpowder, invisible. After 1 of the barrels breaks, the others will automatically explode in 30 seconds. If at least 1 barrel remains by the end of the time report, everything on the map will receive 20k damage. Quest 14 - Angelic voice You need to find the angel, which is just above and to the right of the obelisk on the mountain (near the center). Quest 15 - Angelic Mission Find the demon that is just above and to the right of the mushroom thickets. After its discovery - click on it. Quest 16 - Dilemma Kill either an angel or a demon. It is enough to start beating, the first blow is yours. If you kill the angel: the demon will have a demonic forge where you can improve the demonic sets with demonic essences. Also, the demon will have recipes for 100k each. If you kill the demon: the angel will have access to angelic forge, where you can improve the sets of cop-corps with the essences of life. Also, the angel will be sold volumes of time, which give a bonus to stats and opening recipes to the level specified in the volume. Quest 17 -''' '''Spiritism You hear an unintelligible whisper coming from a ghost trader. To hear him, you need to collect some device that requires a lot of resources from a poor engineer who continually dangled in blocks in search of arcanite and precious stones. Give the booster a ghost. For assembly you will need: 50 ingots of thorium, 100 ingots of iron, 1 arcanite fur-goblin. Quest 18 -''' '''Ritual After a brief conversation, the ghost trader explains that there used to be a dragon here! He flew to the aid of the dwarves, but, alas, died in battle. Your expedition is assigned to resurrect the dragon! Just take the Sphere of Souls and fill it up to 99 charges. Give the charged item to the remains of the dragon and the quest will be completed. Quest 19 - Dragon! You have to kill the dragon, as he considered you green demons (in some ways he is right). After death, he will rise again, becoming even stronger, and you will again have to do the same “operation”. You can enjoy the victory in his store, which, unusually, beats the whole team very much. (Google Translated from http://goblinworkshop.ru/forum/viewtopic.php?p=1282#p1282 )